Awakening to New Threats
by CatalystMoon
Summary: A new tournament is thrown by Kaiba. The gang5 others have to have to work together to stop the new Evil that wants to DESTROY the world RyouOC and maybe MarikOC later on....


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh to start off with(that's obvious -_-;;) I do own Tameron, Kesari, Riana, their families (you may have seen Kesari and Tameron in my other story 'Not the Expected Vacation' on my other account) I also own the cards that I made up(basically the same cards from N.T.E.V) ill star them to show you that they are made-up though ^^

Tameron is pronounced like Camryn cept with a 'T' not a 'c' ^^;;

I dunno how long it takes to get to Japan from America and Egypt so I'm just gunna say it takes 1 day ok^^

~---------------------------~~-~~---------------------------~

The school bell rang twice, signaling the end of the school day, or more importantly the end of the School year. Everyone rushed from his or her classes and out of the school building to meet up with their friends. Among the teens outside, six boys and one girl gathered under the Sakura tree in the courtyard. 

"So what are you guys doing over the break?" The short tri-color haired boy asked.

"Well, I'm going to New York to study dance all vacation, I'm leaving this afternoon.  I'll miss you guys so much. " The brown haired girl replied. The others smiled at the thought.

"We'll miss you to Tea." Yugi said, Tea hugged them all and then ran off to her house to get ready to leave.

"I have to go, my father and I are going out of town to visit my Grandparents later. I'll see ya guys around!" Tristan said running off.

"Hey, have you guys heard of that new tournament that Kaiba's throwin'?" A boy, slightly shorter than Ryou asked the group. His hair was short and spiky it was mainly of a golden coloration but was brownish-black at the tips of the spikes. His eyes were emerald with flecks of violet.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be Battle City 2 or something like that. It starts in 5 days I think…" Ryou thought aloud.

"Yeah…so, hey ya' guys wanna stay the night at my house tonight?" The gold and brown spiky headed boy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, sure that'd be cool Tameron." Yugi said excitedly, the other three just nodded 'yes'. They all followed Tameron down the street to his house. It wasn't small or anything but it was no Kaiba Manor, if you had to pick it would probably be considered a normal sized two-story house.

They all called their guardians, except for Ryou since his father was on another Archaeological dig in Egypt, as always. They played video games for a while until it became dark outside. Tameron's parents had just arrived home from work and they greeted their guests.

They had all decided to get two large pizza's for supper, one extra cheese and one pepperoni. Joey ended up eating half of both pizza's while the other's laughed at him.

"Tameron, Kesari's mother just called. Kesari and Riana will be attending the new duel monsters tournament so I invited them to stay with us. They'll be here the day after tomorrow." Mrs. Saikuron announced to her son who grinned,

"Sweet! Maybe I can finally get my Phoenix Mage* back from her!" He jumped up and thrust his fist into the air with a cocky grin.

"Who are Kesari and Riana?" Marik asked with mild interest.

"Oh, Kesari's like my best friend. We grew up together in New York so she's cool. Her father taught us how to play duel monsters and ever since that she's been kicking my ass at it. And Riana is her little sister, she's cool to."  Tameron laughed.

Almost an hour later his parents had gone to bed, and the five teenagers went upstairs and got onto the computer. He looked through his buddy list and grinned, sending an invitation to a few people to a chat room.

_You have now entered __'Revenge for the Phoenix Mage!' chat room._

**_DeathPhoenix:_**_ Oh I wonder who came up with the name this time…-_-;;_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Sari-chan!!!_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_XD! Hey guys, long time no see. So I hear you and Ria'll be staying with me _

**_ShadowRevenge: _**_Unfortunatelyyes, but don't think that that gives you authority to boss us either cuz Sari-sama will just whip your sorry ass at dueling….again _

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_OMG! XD!!_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_^^;; umm…yea…_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_Damn, your just like Kesari….and since when did you start calling her Sari-sama?_

_ChaoticDanger has now entered the chat room_

**_ShadowRevenge: _**_JADE! _

**_PhoenixMage: _**_Who's Jade….?_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Me…-_-;; Ok I know all of you 'cept Magey boy over here…_

"Dude that's Jade, Kaiba's sister." Marik said with a sigh.

"Yeah, how could you not know her?" Yugi asked looking at his friend.

"Well, gee I've never met nor seen her so maybe that's why." He rolled his eyes.

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_Jadeykins we've missed ya sooo much, when are you coming back to New York?_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Would ya stop calling me Jadeykins?! And I'm not sure when I'm going back to America but I'm going home to Domino first before I go anywhere else. _

**_ShadowRevenge: _**_Are you going to be in Domino for your brother's tournament?_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_-_-;; Of course! Hey Sari weren't you invited?_

**_DeathPhoenix:  _**_Since when am I not? Me and Ria are staying at Tamers hosue_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_So…Jade, do you no Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Marik?_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_What kind of dumb-ass question is that…yes…I know them_

****

Ryou grinned and pushed Tameron out of the chair and took over the computer.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tameron laughed. 

"Oh yeah, Ryou has that major crush on Jade doesn't he?" Marik smirked at Yugi who grinned.

"Yeah, he does—" Yugi laughed but immediately stopped upon hearing a threatening growl come from Ryou.

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Wow…I've been quiet for a long time…._

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_XD!!!!!!_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_Jade, it's me, Ryou_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Ahlan, Ryou-kun ^^_

**_ShadowRevenge_**_: Hey what day are you coming to Domino?_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Umm…the day after tomorrow, you?_

**_ShadowRevenge: _**_Awesome same here!_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_Really? Your coming back in two days Jade?_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Yea….oh crap well I have to go cya guys soon ^^_

_ChaoticDanger has signed off_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Well I guess I'll see ya in 2 days Sari, Ria ^^_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_Your coming too? We're are you staying?_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Jade's place, well I g2g my parents are nagging me and Jade to get some chores done so cya_

**_ShadowRevenge: _**_Ok ttul Amaris-chan!_

_MitaligaAmeera has signed off_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_Nyah! Ria and I have to get off we'll see ya guys soon k?_

_DeathPhoenix has logged off_

_ShadowRevenge has signed off_

"Wow you sure have some odd friends Tameron." Marik laughed after reading over the chat.

"Yeah, you guys sure are." Tameron shot back

~---------------------------~~-~~---------------------------~

**11:08pm New York City, America**

A girl, the age of 16 sat in her room shuffling through her deck out of habit. Her raven hair had came to mid-back lay all around her. Stormy gray eyes scanned each card until she came to on card in particular _Death Phoenix 2600/2400._ A one of a kind card and her favorite as well. 

"Sis are you finished packing yet?" A short girl about the age of 12 or 13 with short spiky raven hair with silver streaks came running into the room. Her eyes, emerald with silver flecks in them as they landed on her sister who was staring at her deck.

"Hn…? Oh yea, I'm finished, you?" The elder of the two replied with a smile.

"Yup, just finished. I can't wait to go with you Kesari, this is going to be so cool. I've never been able to go with you to tournaments before." The younger girl came and sat next to her older sister.

"Oh what about my first tournament, I think your forgetting about that one Riana." Kesari grinned at her younger sister who glared playfully.

"I don't think being kidnapped is qualified as actually 'going' and being at the tournament rooting you on. Hell I didn't even see you during it." Riana looked at her older sister who nodded in remembrance. 

"Yea, that tournament was the worst I mean I was forced to duel in it otherwise I we would never see you again. But atleast something good came out of it, I got you back, my favorite card and my title." Kesari laughed sheepishly.

"Well Miss American Champion, the reason why I came up was because mom said to get to bed." She rolled her eyes before leaving her sister in peace and going to her own room to go to sleep.

Kesari watched her sister leave before getting up to close the bedroom door and turn out the lights. She slipped into the nice warm covers on her bed and fell into a deep sleep, she had been up since 4 in the morning and therefore had been extremely tired all day.

~---------------------------~~-~~---------------------------~

**Exact same moment…..except in Sharm el-sheikh, Egypt**

"So, you excited? Tomorrow's the big day where we meet up with Ria and Sari to make the trip to Japan."  The first girl spoke. She had shoulder-length spiky black hair with crimson tips and eyes of deep sapphire. She stared at the other girl waiting her response.

"Hai, now can we please go to sleep Jade?" The other girl asked out of annoyance. She had dark brown hair that barely went past her shoulders and yellowish-orange eyes.  Jade laughed and nodded.

"Sorry Amaris, gee." She grinned before turning to close the drapes to the window. The young Kaiba sister sighed, finally getting used to the lights and noises from the tourist city outside.

"My thoughts exactly. I still can't believe that dad wanted to move to a damn tourist city!" Amaris growled but soon fell asleep, along with Jade.

~---------------------------~~-~~---------------------------~

Someone jumping on her bed awoke Kesari the next morning. Once she had gotten a good look of the culprit responsible for her being awake she rolled her eyes.

"Ria….I swear….I'm going to….kill you…!" She managed in between a yawn which her younger sister laughed at.

"C'mon if you don't get up now we're going to miss our plane!" She shook her sister one last time before hopping out of the room to let Kesari get dressed.

The teenage reluctantly arose to set her clothes out before taking a shower. Once she was fully awake she ran downstairs to where she grabbed a piece of toast before running out to the car where her mother and little sister were already in. 

"Well what took you so long?" Riana asked looking bored and impatient.

"…What time did you wake up this morning?" Kesari questioned, glaring at her sister.

"4:30 on the dot!" She grinned at her older sister who groaned in response. The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet except for the sound of cards being shuffled. Kesari had to make sure that all of her cards were there and that she hadn't left any behind.

They arrived at the airport and said their goodbyes to their mother before running to find their flight terminal. They put their baggage on the baggage cart and boarded their plane. They would be stopping at another place in about an hour where they would switch planes and meet up with Jade and Amaris. 

Kesari had basically slept the whole hour away until Riana woke her up to tell her that they needed to go and find their friends. They both left the plane after the oldest of the Hilael sisters' grabbed her backpack, which she had brought onto the plane with her.

"Jade! Amaris!" Riana yelled as the four of them greeted each other with hugs. About 15 minutes later they boarded the next plane that they would stay on until morning when they would arrive in Japan.

A few hours on the plane passed, almost everyone was asleep. Jade, Amaris and Kesari were amongst the few that were still awake. The three pulled out their laptops from their book bags and turned them on.

_You have been invited to chat with PhoenixMage_

_You have entered 'World Domination' chat room._

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_Tamers…you are SUCH a freak_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_-_-;;_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_MUAHAHAHAHA! On the plane on the plane! I'm loosing my brain! On the plane! On the plane!_

**_PharoahsAssassin: _**_What the hell…_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_heh…gomen guys…I gave her sugar ^^;;_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_XD!! You should see Amar! I swear the people around her are plotting the throw her out of the plane!_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Kidnap Mr. Sandy claws_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_I wanna do it!_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Let's draw straws….er….actually those are bones so are they considered straws?_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_0_0;; So are you guys on the plane?_

**_PharoahsAssassin: _**_Jade, Ryou is at my house right now and he's trying to take over the computer XD!_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_wow….never ever give me sugar again Jade! Ra Damnit! _

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_lol that my fellow homosapiens, was FUN!_

**_PhoenixMage: _**_Sari…._

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Shutup…HAHAHA!! It beat you to it Tameron!_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_Marik…tell Ryou….HI! ^^_

**_PharoahsAssassin: _**_Yea…he said Hi -_-;;_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_ACK! What the hell was that?!_

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_oh sorry…..it was cheese…..I didn't see you there ^^;;_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_XD! I saw it! It's Kraft cheese! Its orange and…..who the hell gave me sugar?!?!!!…..again…..o__

**_DeathPhoenix: _**_Nyah…I'm signing off so I can avoid it hitting my sister who is thank Kami asleep!_

_DeathPhoenix has logged off_

**_MitaligaAmeera: _**_Yea, me to…well except for the sister part…_

_MitaligaAmeera has logged off_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_ Damnit! Now I have to get off thanks to them!_

**_PharoahsAssassin: _**_Bye! __ß-From Me AND Ryou_

**_ChaoticDanger: _**_XD! Ok well cya…Ryou,and Marik and dude who I dun no ^^;;_

_ChaoticDanger has logged off._

They all shut off their computers and didn't speak to each other the rest of the night, but that was mainly because they all fell asleep 30 minutes later.  They slept peacefully, dreaming about the upcoming tournament and them winning it.


End file.
